The Berserk Hero
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Pain unstoppable and always finding someone to be its victim. In a world of heroes a young teen tries to control his pain and show his young love that he can be as strong as she sees him. Follow him and his journey as he becomes the hero that fights with unstoppable pain. A one shot inspired by StevenTLawson and his Izuku La Brava ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; So one shot one ok didn't expect it to be this but...**

**Jester; Zip it also hello to everyone ready. Yes this is a ship between my OC and La Brava love her so much. This one shot was inspired by StevenTLawson and his Izuku La Brava ship. Still honestly wish more people would right about her. Her quirk is love find that is both creative and sweet at the same time. Still hope everyone likes this even though it might be rushed in some places. I literally typed this up after bingeing the manga again as well as rereading Steven's fic.**

**Smiles; Ok well lets just move along then...**

**Unknown view**

Sitting under a tree a girl is crying as a scrawny boy rests his head on her lap. The miniature pink hair girl crying her eyes out over the boy. With one eye swollen shut his face somewhat bloody. And his arm broken the boy holds the girl hand feeling his arm flair in pant still.

The girl asking "Why did you do that? Why did you fight them? I just wanted to be left alone so I could die? Why does everyone keep stopping me?" The boy answers with a flat face, "My mama taught me better and told me to defend a ladies honor. Even if she doesn't ask for it... Plus I think you cute... Don't listen to them you're stronger them then trust me. Plus at the end shallow people never really find happiness so don't go dying just cause they think your better then them."

As sirens can be heard the girl simply stares down at the boy. His words making her blush even as she continues to cry. As the scene zooms out you see seven teen boys beaten and covered in bruises. Clearly the trashed park looking like a quirk war zone as police and medical aid come to then. A short while later all are being looked by doctors and questioned.

The police taking statements hear the truth about what happened. The beaten teens tried to bully the young girl into thinking she'd only be useful as a porn star or someone's plaything. And tried to pressure her into making them practice on her. The scrawny teen heard and found out from the bullies how long they've been bothering and picking on her. The teen took matters into his own hands once one bully tried to grope the short girl. The girl named Manami along with her parent's thanks the boy and his guardian.

The teen boys guardian being the towering hero Tank Bull. Standing at eight pushing nine feet tall the man dressed as a bull with strength equal to ten charging bullies. Tells Manami he's proud that his ward protected her honor. As well as hope she doesn't let those bullies affect her life again. In short order Manami's parents went off on the school and the parents of the students for their actions against their daughter. But Manami's mind during this time was elsewhere.

Slowly Manami and parents start to visit the boy named Revan. Manamis parents also couldn't believe that Revans parents are the Combat couple Ripe Jack and Bouncy Betty. Manami even thanked Tank Bull for helping them with the schools settlement for not making a court case out of the incident. Due to this not being the only time Manami has been bullied the school is in hot water. Some teachers are facing permanent leave due to having knowledge but not taking appropriate action.

Revan and Manami slowly became inseparable even with Revan beginning his training to handle his quirk. Tank Bull says "Manami you have to understand my brother and me come from a family of fighters. Even before the first quirks appeared our family tree goes back to the days of bladed warrior combat. Revan has inhabited one of our family's ability. His is called the pain stockpile. Years of fighting can make you become an unstoppable walking tank. Hence why my brother and I choice our names. My quirk and my brothers are just as different in prinicples to Revan's. But the means to activate our quirks is both the strength and draw back. Revan trust me the physical strain your quirk will put on you will be a thousand times worse then the small fights you been in so far. Manami you might have to sit these sessions out."

Manami however refuses even only know Revan half a year at this point. She knows he's her true hero. And doesn't want to be far even if he'll get pretty beat up. And over the sporadic training with his uncle Revan has numerous broken and twisted bones. As well as passing out from the pain alone. But through it all Manami stays close comforting him and tending to him as best she could. Manami places a patch of gauze to Revan's arm while handing him and ice pack. Manami says, "You should have duck left instead of right. Tank Bull always leans on the side he throws his harder punches on." Revan nods still showing his usual emotionless face even as she tends to him.

Revan after nearly two years of training with Manami even helping to show support in some workouts. Decides that she will join Revan as a hero. Manami says, "I can't wait to think up hero names or costumes. Do you think they'll let us put our names on certain parts of our costumes?" Manami winks at Revan who rolls his eyes after al the two really have become a part with the time they spend together. Manami jumps into Revan's arms making him carry her as she hums a soft tune.

Revan smirks but as he and Manami walk home Revan is surprised seeing his dad and mom along with Manami's parents talking in their living room. Jack eyes turn into stars saying "Dan you said they were cute but as a couple they're ten times cuter!" Manami groans as Ripe Jack takes Manami from Revan and holds her. Manami asks, "Sir it's nice to meet you but please put me down? Only Revan is allowed to pick me up." Jack is shocked while his wife chuckles for Revan sits and Manami sits right on his lap. Jack says to his wife "You know he gets that blank look from you right dear."

Betty slugs her husband leaving a comedic bump on his head to say, "At least he knows when not to talk back to his wife." Revan blushes to look at Manami who smirks mischievously as she says, "Well looks like I got both our moms approves." Manami's mom says "Oh Betty they look so cute I hope you don't mind going over this wedding ideas with me."

The adult males chuckles as Revan shakes nervously in his seat. He still not sure commitment so soon is best but he can't talk the three women out of it. With junior high done both Revan and Manami try to decide which hero school they should try for. Manami asks, "Should we try UA? I mean so many hero's come out from there and go on to working with pro's fast." Revan says, "No lets try Musashi Matsu High." Manami looks at the school on Revan's computer to ask "Why? Something special about it?" Revan shrugs to say, "Just a feeling my little sweet also two of the arse holes that once bothered you are planning to go there. I might beat them up if I see them." Manami smiles with a bright blush to give Revan a soft kiss to the cheek along with a thank you.

At the exam Manami and Revan sat separated but both had faith in the other. Both always helping the other to do better in study. For Revan that being able to rest his head on Manami's lap. He found it really calming to rest his head on her lap as she played with his hair. While for Manami it's having Revan kiss and somewhat fondle her. Fondle being mostly a squeeze to her plum thighs or stroking her soft face. Manami knew Revan would never touch her anywhere sexually unless she truly wanted to stamp her V card. And that wasn't happening with their parents always pushing for them to do it. It was weird how excited they sometimes look when the two study together late at night.

With the written exam over the next part is the physical exam. Students listen as the instructor Ram-man speaks. Ram-man says, "This part of the exam is simple. Rescue and fighting you can pair up into teams or go solo. But the dummies civilians you save grants you two points. One if you assist in the rescue with another. Then for taking out a villain or covering another rescuing hero are three or four points. You max score will decide if you are accepted. Also anyone using their quirk against another participate will be removed from the exam."

With that the teens split off into four large groups inside separate sections of a large arena. The fake city inside the arena being the staging ground for the exam. Manami and Revan staying close but Manami sees some candidates looking their way. Most guess by her size that Manami can't lift pass half her weight. But after training with Revans mom she can at least lift close to seventy pounds. At the first fake explosion candidates rush for points Revan lets Manami hang onto his back as he charges in.

Manami says "Up there dear." Looking up the two sees a dummy hanging from a outside stairs railing. Revan jumps onto the broken steps allowing Manami to climb up and race to the dummy. Pulling the dummy to safety Manami hears a loud crunch to look down. On ground level Revan upper cuts two villain dummies in the gut. To follow with a low jab to both putting them down

Manami helps the dummy civilian down and places it at a safe zone. Once more the two rush looking around the destroyed or burning zone. The two turn to see a large dummy villain blasting the other candidates as they hide with two civilian dummies. Manami smiles to ask "Can you punch it hard enough?" Revan smirks to ask "Think you can give me a boost love?"

Manami blushes to kiss Revan on the lips even giving him a little tongue. Manami jumps off to rush to the other candidates smiling as she hears Revan roars. His heart pounding hard and loud for all to hear as he charges. With Manamis quirk boosting his skills and his defense for a short burst Revan takes off slams his fist into the villain jaw. It topples backwards out cold allowing Revan a moment to breath. His chest still pounding with a little blood dripping from his nose. Revan says "That dummy was tough almost pushed myself too hard."

Present Mic- Revan Mustang quirk pain stockpile! His quirk allows him to convert any pain his body has or is suffering into a muscle booster. The only draw make his body can only withstand so much pain before he passes out-. Manami helps the candidates move to the side while Revan clotheslines a dummy villain. As another dummy villain tries to attack Revan Manami does a flying dropkick with all her weight into it. The dummy drops and Revan smiles at Manami.

Present Mic- Manami Aiba quirk love. She can boost the physical power of any person she has strong feelings for. But the more powerful her affections are towards the person the longer the boosts last. However after the person will feel sluggish and need a serious nap.

With Manami on his back again the young couple sprints to look for more points. However one candidate using a muscle-boosting quirk throws a punch that misses the dummy but hit the support beam to a street crossing bridge. Caught off guard several candidates scramble from the falling debris except for three.

Manami shouts, "They're going to get crushed!" Revan says, "Love need another boost." Manami says "I can't still one boost a day remember." Revan roars still his heart going into overdrive as pain strengthens his legs to hasten his dash. Skidding to a stop Revan throws his hands up holding the large chunks of debris, as Manami helps the candidates get clear. But Manami gasps as she hears Revans heart pumping lower. Just like her limit Revan has reach his for the day.

Revan chokes a little blood coming down his lips as he digs his heels into the asphalt. But a siren goes off as an announcement tells everyone the exam is over. Revan exhales hopefully he and Manami managed to get enough points. A pair of large arms pulls the chunks of concrete from over Revan. Which allows him to drop to his knee to relax. Choking a little more Revan thanks the pro hero with eight arms wearing a luchador styles costume.

With the exam over the pro teacher says "We will send exam results to you addresses when the scores have been settled. Please see the medical staff if you have sustained any injuries." A long week goes by with Revan pushing himself to Manamis chagrin. Betty and Manamis mom says it's just how men vent when they feel they didn't do adequately. However as they watch him and Tank Bull train Jack and Manamis dad enter the room with grins.

Both fathers handing their child their result letters. Opening them however was a different story. Revan says "Manami you go first. If you didn't make it I won't accept mine." Manami blushes to nod as she plays the entrance disc. The video shows a Anubis dog man in a sharp three-piece gold suit. The Anubis says, "Greeting young Manami Aibs I am the principal of Musashi Matsu High. Your skills at rescue and aiding your partner during each fight has earned you nearly a perfect score due to you write exam boosting your grade. I principal Gold Dog welcome you to my academy as well as hope to help shape your future as a hero."

Manami and her parents smile with joy as they group hug. Revan plays his video for Gold Dog to say "Revan Mustang I must say out of all the candidates you coming in off a recommendation I expected you to blaze through this kind of task fighting left and right. But you surprised many of the teachers my self-included when you leapt to help other candidates without care. As well as partnering the whole rescue portion. So how can we not grant you a seat? And from your parent's recommendation letter you and Ms. Aids are a item. So myself and the teachers welcome you to our academy."

Manami jumps onto Revans lap sinking her face into his shoulder as she hugs him. Revan turned to his dad asking "You sent a letter even when I asked you no to?" Jack chuckles to answer "Well yeah but I had to make sure you and Manami stayed together. Her quirk even though in a support class works best with you. So keeping two together was my goal. Plus maybe now you two can try some safe sex to celebrate."

Revan turns away as Manami blushes to swat at Revan's dad for his comment. Though she missed with her hand Manami still hit Jack with a bottle. After a evening celebrating Revan and Manami are lying on his bed. Manami watching a video talking about All Might teaching at UA high this year. Revan says "I get the feeling it's a stunt to make other schools jealous. I mean if the number one hero has a lot of schools to choice from someone must have pulled some strings to get him there. And some lucky student will get an offer to be his sidekicks after his contract at the school ends."

Manami hums to ask "Revan if you become a hero will that make me your sidekick?" Revan sits up and pulls Manami to his chest to answer "I'd take your cute brain over any extra muscle any day. Remember love your love keeps me focused no matter what challenge is in front of me. And I can't think of any better partner then you." Manami looks up as Revan kisses her. Manami strokes Revans chest feeling his hardened chest and the numerous cuts he's gotten while growing. Revan returns her affection by rubbing Manamis head slowly. Looking into the others eyes Manami hugs Revan to tell him to lie down as she finishes watching the news report.

The two turn in for the night with Manami wearing one of Revan's shirts. Revan just turns in wearing a tank top and sweat pants. The time for their first day of classes came pretty fast. But Manami made sure they were both ready. After the small orientation from principle Gold Dog Revan and Manami along with thirty six other students walking to a large room. Soon three pro hero teachers entered each more intense then the last. The first teacher was Mind play a theater-based hero. Next was Lady Falls she has the same raw power of a waterfall. Last is Green drop a female hero that can create powerful green mists.

One by one each pro teacher calls their students with Revan and Manami going with Lady Falls. In the oval class room Lady falls claps her wedded hands to say "Now introduction one by one I want to hear your name and your goal as a hero." One by one each student tells his or her name and their dream as being heroes. Manami felt a little like on the outside being a support hero as she explained she just wants to support her boyfriend. Revan is next as he says "I just want to be a hero for my girlfriend. I saved her once by blindly butting in... I became a hero to her and never really had any intension of being a hero. In all honesty I was going to become a pro fighter but she saw me as her hero. And I just want to keep that spark she filled me with going."

Manami takes hold of Revan hand, which his normal blank stoic face gives her a small smile back. Soon Lady Falls hears everyone's goal to say "Ok everyone dress in the work out uniforms provided in the gym and well begin your first class." In the gym locker room Manami groans as both her pants and shirt refuse to agree with her. For her small size Manami is thick front and back. Seeing her classmate's need a girl with colorful dreadlocks walks over to Manami. Using a needle she pulls at a blue dread to see it turn to strings allowing her to knit the workout clothes to a better size.

Manami smiles as she's handed back the workout clothes to say "Thanks Cage right?" The teen says, "Just call me Riley girl no need to be formal. Plus I can attest to having to sow my clothes from time to time. My ass has ripped many nice jeans." Manami and Riley laugh and seems to slowly becoming fast friends. In the gym the girls and boys meet up and right away Manami stands next to Revan.

Lady Falls says, "Ok usually most schools have you workout with your quirk to gage who has the advantage over who. But I think a better chance to show your stuff is a little quirk on quirk free play. So everyone please pair off and we'll start." With the teams of two decided Lady Falls nods to say, "Good now everyone these machines may look fun but they gage how your quirk works under different circumstances. The mole smash is for strength. The endless treadmill is for your speed. And last the headset tracks your eye coordination. So get started as well as remember your partner is your aid."

As each team waiting or took their turn. People laughed or made comments about their classmates. Each machine slowly showing the other teammate their partner's attitude and skill. To many's surprise Manami short stature makes her pretty fast strength wise not so much. Revans speed and strength wise is as to be expected but his eye tracking is less then expected. Manami remembers a number of time Revan losing track of her whenever they spared. Faster enemies being Revan's bane as of now.

With the machine tests over Lady Falls cheers that everyone did their best. However the principle walks in at which everyone stands at attention. Gold Dog asks for the machine print outs and after a quick look over calls Revan and another student forward. Like Revan his fellow student named Joe Stone got in with a recommendation letter. A point the principle points out.

Gold Dog smirks to say, "You two are going to spare with me." Stone as well as the other students make surprising gasp to ask, "Sir are you sure?" Gold Dog nods to add, "I'm sure I did the same to the other four that passed with recommendations earlier and so I will test you two as well." Revan remains blank faced but is interested at facing a part time pro hero. Especially one that knew his grandfather. Stone nods as Revan cracks his back Manami cheering for her sweetheart. Many of the girls smiling at the new short cheerleader.

Gold Dog says "Anytime boys." Stone hits the ground to form several cracks as chunks of rock and cement form onto him like a second layer of skin. Stone charges but his punch is caught by Gold Dog whose arm is glowing. In an instant Stone gets punched in the gut forcing him back. Skidding on his heels Stone chokes to say "Man that was some punch."

Revan roars his battle cry some students taken back as they heart his heart pumping up a storm. Charging Revan surprises Gold Dog by uses a series of kicks and light jabs. Faking a kick Revan ducks low to try and uppercut Gold Dog in the stomach. But his fist only meets a screen of see through gold. Shaking as if he punched hard steel Gold Dog grabs Revans shoulder to throw him into Stone. As the two students untangles Stone says, "He's got a layer of shielding on his body."

Revan says, "Distract and break through the shield is tough. In a head on fight we're going to lose." Stone asks if Revan has a plan? Revan says "Get me close and I could break his concentration so you can hit him." Both charge Revan leaping over Gold God while Stone extends his arms going for a low tackle. Gold Dog says "Smart trying to catch me off guard by splitting my focus but my screens don't just appear. So long as I can see you they will go where I want them too."

To everyone's shock Revan is trapped in the air held by a tight gold screen box. While Stones torso is trapped in a box preventing him from pivoting his body. Present Mic- Gold Dog the light shield hero quirk shine screen. He can create powerful clear screens of light wherever he can see. He can also create shapes with his screens if he extends his hands. But he can only do so if he has a line of sight on his target.

Revan still fidgeting to try and escape his box prison until Gold Dog drops him. Revan lands panting heavily he's clearly near reaching his limit. Gold Dog nods to say "Well this is to be expected experience very raw power can go either way sometime. Stone your quirk like all in the hero course can be a great use for defense and countering. Not charging in so half hazardous. Revan I can see you have a grasp on your quirks limitations as well as how long you can put your body through the pain you've stockpiled so far. But it's also clear that your body has yet to fully match your current control. You'll need to find a way to extend your current threshold."

Revan grunts his blank face present once more to join the other students. Gold Dog says "Every day a new quirk is created each one different or close to another. But only a few can become heroes going pro or being a sidekick in any agency is your goal. But still to truly obtain those goals you must be ready cause the next three years you have with us will be extreme and grueling so be ready. That's it for your first day have a safe trip home."

Revan groans as he waits for Manami to change and meet him. Revan and Manami walk to her house only for all their parents to spring yet another surprise on the couple. Manami jumps into Revans arms from the scare while he just remains expressionless. The two thinking that her parents would work late allow then some alone time. But with another celebration Revan and Manami wonders what their second day will bring.

The following day all the students in the hero courses are doing stretches and warmups for gym. Manami takes note that Revan is amount the five more fit students in the three first year classes. Manami looks to Riley as she comes over with a girl with platinum hair. As well as a girl with a sharp under bite. Riley says "Hey Manami you know Ruth and Philip from our class." Both wave as Manami says hi. Philip the girl with the under bite asks, "Hey Manami are you and that Revan guy childhood friends you seem close?" Manami blushes and giggles to answer, "No he's my boyfriend." All three girls giggle asking a lot of questions. But stop as Revan roars to start beating on a gauging dummy. After a volley of hits the dummy displays shows each hit giving off a bone cracking one hundred and twenty pounds of pressure per hit.

As the other heavy hitters take a turn the girls group up to comment. Manami says "He's still not pushing himself after two roars." Ruth asks, "Is just two shouts his limit?" Manami nods saying "We've tried to push him further but his heart gets too unstable. And he ends up not being able to focus his attacks. Instead he has to focus on just keeping his pain in check. And you can guess in a fight not being able to put power behind your punches can hinder you." Green Drop says, "Ok now that warm-ups are done were going to have mock battles against dummy villains. However unlike the entrance exam these villains are tougher. They won't go down after a hit to the stomach or back.

"Now I know some of you got in by being support to another member of your class. So I would like to ask those who are support heroes step to this side with me." Manami squeezes Revans hand as she and four other students step to the side. Miss Green Drop nods to say, "Ok now that that is settled lets go over the rules. It's simply really take out as many villains as you can. There is no time limit but do remember that others have to take their turn too." One by one each student gets his or her turn. As Revan goes through his turn on the course. He memorized the layout and how random the enemy dummies really are.

Roaring Revan charges using heavy hitting punches and kicks to take down the enemies. After the first ten knockouts Revan roars again to cupper cut a dummy into another. Pivoting himself in a low sweep Revan arcs his kick at an upward angle. Striking with enough force to sent the dummy off the ground a few feet. And landing with a thud. Lady Falls turns to Mind play saying, "Interesting surprise that Revan isn't a straight puncher myself and the Principle thought the same. But seeing his full combat capabilities is nice surprise to add."

Revan sits down with Manami taking a seat right next to him. Reaching into a small pack she hands Revan a bottle of water. Revan strokes her hair to say "Thanks love your idea of me putting less strain on my upper body is working. I still need more training in a few kick boxer and kempo leg techniques to help... I don't use my kicks often as I should but I guess it's another thing to work on." Manami giggles at the praise her boyfriend gives her. As well as the looks a few guys give Revan. With the classes end each students hit average and degree is measure. With that done the students change for their other classes. Once more in class Lady Falls says, "Now today is a basic studies and mathematics hope you're ready."

With another day gone and another day starting Revan and his fellow students are surprised when the teachers told them a few pros were coming by. Manami smiles brightly cause none other then the rabbit hero Miruko. Along with the magma hero Uraptor. Next are the twin Squirrel hero Tony and Toni are here in person. Manami can barely contain her excitement as seeing her ideal female hero standing at the front of the room.

Mr. Mind play says, "As you can see these pros are here today to teach you the basics and tell you what street combat is like." The hero pairs off with Uraptor and Miruko pairing. While the Twins stay with each other. The teachers allow the students to evenly divide themselves so they may speak with the pros. Manami rushes for a spot with Miruko Revan giving chase after her. Outside in their gym sweats Uraptor says, "So for the most part heroes with licenses must remember basic rules when fighting. Those being to keep property damage as low or none existent as possible. Next capture any villain in a swift capacity. And lastly to maintain a public image for other inspiring heroes. As well as potential fans you may get."

Miruko says, "All that is fine but must pros know that when a battle heats up. You're gonna have to put your all into it. Plus you might have to face some guys that won't pull any punches in causing public damage or hurting civilians." The raptor man says "True so I have to ask anyone here have a parent that's a pro." Stone, Revan, and ten other students raise their hands. Uraptor says "Good that means each of you are torch carriers. The legacy of the heroes from them move on with you. Best to try and strive for success that goes for you others too. And kids you have or pupils you train will carry your torches which will burn in the future as well."

The students nod listening as well as watching Uraptor demonstrate how to use quirks in a more disarming manger. Mostly his demonstration works for those with element or ranged quirks. The class continues with Uraptor asking if anyone wants to say anything. Revan asks "Ms. Miruko if it's all the same to you I have to questions for you?" The rabbit hero nods for Revan to hand her a nicely made heart needlepoint. Revan asks "Can you sight this for my girlfriend?" Manami blushes to shout at Revan for showing off her needlework. But Revan shrugs as he looks to Miruko. Miruko laughs to sigh it and Revan hands the heart to his girlfriend. Drawing awes and snickers from the other students. Revan walks back to Miruko to says, "Also I want to ask you to fight me?"

Everyone gasps, as Revan says "Its nothing personal to you or some ego thing. I'm a fighter and I thought best to get my ass kicked the a pro fighter hero. This is a chance for me to go against one of the top heroes. I can't really face Uraptor his quirk gives him the edge every time against close fighters. But I can at least land one hit on you. I know I'm on track to keep my promise to my girlfriend but I need to push myself more." Miruko smirks to says, "Then lets see what you got lover boy. I just hope your girlfriend has a cute nurse outfit ready for after I kick your ass." Revan tilts his head to say, "I was sure my dad didn't post those pictures." Manami screams at Revans conference that while drawing more students to snicker or leer at Revan with envy.

Revan doing his usual stretches allowing his back to crack stands ready to fight. Miruko thinks, 'kids pretty ballsy but he might just be doing this to impress his girl. Maybe humility will be a good starter lesson for the real world.' Uraptor says they can start at any time. To everyone's surprise Revan charges staying low but those who know his quirk are surprised he hasn't shouted yet. Miruko jumps to dive-bomb a kick at Revan. However at the last moment of contact Revan roars. Catch off guard Revan twists low his hearts thumbing loud for all to hear. Shooting up Revan trains his elbow to strike at Mirukos ribs. Using her fist Miruko counters his hit. Grabbing his arm Miruko twists trying to throw Revan. But Revan twists his body in mid flip to land a spinning sidekick.

Miruko blocks the kick to knee Revan head but Revans own fist stops her hit. To everyone's shock Revan tries to head butt the rabbit hero. But Miruko grabs Revans forehead to suicide throw him. Revan landing on his shoulder rolls to a stop. But bents to the side as Miruko tries to kick his sternum.

With his heart slowing Revan roars again to charge. Free styling several sweeping kicks to throw three quick jabs Miruko notices more of Revan leave of combat. Miruko thinks 'He's got good timing he just doesn't have the speed to match his attacks.' Miruko smirks as she increases her speed to vanish in a blink. Revan turns just as Miruko jabs his jaw staggered Revan takes three more body shots Revan tries but fails to guard himself. Trying to counter with a kick Miruko sees it coming. Miruko pivots in a spin to try and knee Revan in the ribs. But Revan raises his own knee to meet her.

Miruko tries to pull back but Revan ducks under her. Grabbing hold of Miruko Revan suplexes her. But as the ground cracks from the hit you see Miruko stopping her body from hitting the ground. Her arms taking the impact and hold them in place. Revan coughs as his heart slowly stomps thudding. Revan says, "Damn out of time."

With a groan Revan lets her go and drops to his back. Coughing a little Revan stays on his back to say, "At least I didn't get my ass kicked too much." The rabbit woman smirks to say "You can take a kick I'll give you that kid. But you need to get past your limitation before fighting in the big leagues." Uraptor walks over to say, "I don't think he can. That thumping that was your heart right?"

Revan nods as Uraptor says, "The heart can only take so much adrenaline pumping into it. Revan is it? We in short like a sports car with a nitro booster. You can only use it twice in one race. You push it and you stall the engine. I can guess that is your stall too." Revan nods as Manami comes over to help him sit up.

Miruko says, "Then what's the point his tell will be easy to see. Sure he was creative in fooling me with it. But once he slows down anyone can knock him out. Kid if your heart is the issue how the hell do you expect to be a heart." To everyone surprise the principal arrives to chuckle at the display. Gold Dog says, "I asked him the same thing but Revan wants to be a hero. Revan I hope that you'll keep this exchange in mind moving forward.' Revan tilts his head to thank Miruko for the sparing match. Golden Dog says "I need a moment you to please lets talk over there."

Revan raises his eyebrow while Manami helps Revan to stand so they can talk. But as the class continues Uraptor looks at Revan. Uraptor thinks 'Sure a few hot heads try to boast about being better than us pros. But he did it to test himself to see the flaws he has when going against experience. And still he doesn't seem bother by losing. He actually seems more interested in finding a way to fight better with his limitations. That boy might have a future if he can control his hearts cool down and lengthen his control. But his hearts limitation is his biggest weakness at this point.'

**Smiles; There you have it our one shot into the quirk filled world of MHA. Also hope you all that took the chance to read this also gives our other fanfics a look. So to all you newcomers peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;**

**Jester; That's it the fics have been decided and the polls is offline. Congratulations to all who entered a vote and we thank you for your time. Now to the final numbers!**

**A Ghoulish Love-26**

**Hive Mind-16**

**A Northwest Claimed me-15**

**Abnormal Faith-7**

**Sinister Crown-6**

**The Berserk Hero-6**

**Their Human-6**

**Mr. Slime Checking In-6**

**Another Adventure time fanfic-5**

**From Rags to Furs-4**

**Sweets & Berries-3**

**Mandalorian Beast-3**

**Purring Love-3**

**A Different Path-2**

**Smiles; Well I'm eating my words I was sure that Hive Mind was going to take the lead.**

**Jester; Never underestimate the Scooby Doo fandom my friend. And we would do a tiebreaker seeing as Hive and Northwest are so close. But we have some many ideas I say why not. So again thank you all for helping us. And for waiting this long for this challenge to wrap up.**

**Smiles; And to our fans still waiting for our currently open fics don't worry we have chapters ready to update them as they need to be. We just wanted to make sure this was all wrapped up. So again Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
